orderofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Reika Hexe
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = June 17 | age = 24-27 | gender = Female | height = 164 cm (5'4") | weight = 51 kg (112 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Excelia | relatives = Reika (Goddess) (Light Soul) | myrrh code = Gungnir | element = Lightning | affinity = Rolling Thunder | overdrive = Bolt of Perdition Remission Subsume }} Appearance Of average height, Reika has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Reika wears a short black tank top ending above her navel, under a mesh shirt and a short dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her biceps. She also wears a black mini-skirt over dark blue shorts, and black knee-high leather boots. Later, after she joins the Order, she wears fingerless gauntlets where she stores portable runes for battle. Personality History Plot Former Powers & Abilities Powers & Abilities Master Spear Specialist: Rune Expert: Step Master: Gungnir Gungnir (lit. "swaying one"): Reika's Myrrh Code. Affinity Rolling Thunder: Reika holds her spear parallel to the ground in front of her. Violet-colored lightning surrounds then her body and extends to the floor around her. A large pillar of lightning then encases her and dissipates as she emerges. As with most Affinities, she gains a set of energy wings that are capable of flight. Reika's energy wings are colored cyan, and can be retracted and hidden away. :Affinity Special Ability: Reika is able to command lightning and electrical forces. Rolling Thunder's ability and power fluctuate greatly; at its most basic level Reika can produce and fire bolts. At its absolute highest potential, she can freely control the electrical forces of atoms, that is, the attractive and repulsive forces of those electrical charges. This attractive/repulsive force control functions in a similar manner as Raven's Gae Assail. Because it can affect an opponent at the molecular level in that regard, Rolling Thunder is especially effective against an Enlightened. *'Flight Capability': Reika's wings allow her the ability to take flight. While in flight, the wings do not 'flap', instead, they simply act as a sort of throttle to propel her through the air. *'Spear Materialization': Reika is able to materialize Gungnir back in her hands if it is out of her reach. Overdrive: *'Bolt of Perdition': Reika summons a sphere of violet lightning above her. With the motion of her undulating spear, she is able to direct powerful bolts of the same caliber as naturally occurring lightning. Although the name implies a single, potent bolt, the ability is not limited to a single strike, as she can sustain the Overdrive for some time. Bolt of Perdition is also not limited to offensive capabilities, as Reika can focus the lightning around her as a shield, which is able to offset the damage of most attacks. During Overdrive, Reika must remain rooted in place. *'Remission': *'Subsume': Trivia *Reika's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Xenoflux" by Ne Obliviscaris. Quotes Influence In Norse mythology, Gungnir is the spear of the god Odin. Battles & Events